


Letting Go

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I think I'm angry at Carol, Kind of angsty, Minor Character Death, Shower Sex, Shower Smut Sunday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: After a run goes bad Daryl decides a shower is exactly what Beth needs.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up with Shower Smut Sunday! I don't know why this needed to have angst at the beginning and end. It just happened. I hope you enjoy!

He heard how bad the run went. How many people they'd lost because of one stupid decision. A decision that was made by the woman he used to consider his best friend. She was the one to come and tell him what happened. Maybe she'd been afraid of what Beth would say when she came back from the council meeting.

Carol swore she saw something and took off after it. She was probably chasing ghosts, or shadows, or delusions again. The group had no choice but to follow when she ran into a small group of Walkers. Out of the ten people who left today in their search party, only Aaron, Carol, and Beth had returned. Aaron and Beth had gone to meet with the council as soon as they’d returned. Daryl had been chain smoking on the porch since Carol left, waiting for Beth, wanting to hear the real story from her. He never thought the day would come when he wasn’t willing to believe Carol anymore, but the past few months had made it clear that she was no longer the woman he’d once known.

He caught some movement coming down the road and recognized the blonde ponytail. They were slowly walking up the street to the house and it looked like they were holding each other up. As they got closer, he could see that they were both covered in what looked like a mixture of Walker and human blood. Once they made it to the house, Aaron put his good arm around Beth’s shoulders and pulled her close to him.

He said something that Daryl couldn’t hear and gave her a small kiss on the side of her head. Beth kept her gaze on the ground and nodded her head. Aaron came up the stairs and quickly placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder before walking in the house. 

Beth slowly made her way up. Daryl noticed that she was favoring her right leg. His girl was covered in dirt and blood. The red streaks in her hair gave him an awful flashback to the day he’d carried her out of the hospital thinking she was dead. He raised his arm as she sat down next to him and pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. “It was so bad, Daryl. I can’t remember havin’ a run go that bad in a long time.”

He tipped her chin up to look at him and her cornflower blue eyes were full of tears. “You wanna talk about it?” He wiped under her eyes with his thumb, smearing the gunk that was covering her cheeks when he did.

She shook her head and nuzzled her face back into the crook of his neck.

“Okay, how ‘bout we get you inside an’ cleaned up then?” He didn’t give her a chance to answer this time before pushing himself up off the porch and pulling her up after him. 

He kept an arm around her as they walked inside, letting her lean against him as they went up the stairs. He wanted to know what happened to her leg, but if she didn’t want to talk then he wasn’t going to make her until she was ready. Funny that Carol forgot to mention that Beth had gotten hurt. He’d deal with that later, though. Right now, he needed to find a way to get the haunted look out of Beth’s eyes. 

They made it to their bedroom and he stopped and grabbed two towels and a washcloth that were in the laundry basket that he hadn’t gotten around to putting away yet. Usually she would give him crap for forgetting on his week, but she just stood there watching him, blinking her eyes and staring blankly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. He was starting to enjoy their new practice of showering together. They’d enjoyed that shower head a few more times since Aaron had clued him in to it. It didn't seem like the day for that, though. Today she just needed him to help her wash off the layer of crap that covered her and give her a place to decompress.

She’d already pulled off most of her clothes and he wasn’t sure that any amount of washing would ever make them wearable again. She walked over to the shower. Her little pink panties were giving him ideas that he probably shouldn’t be having right now and he felt his dick getting hard just watching her turn on the water.

He dropped his clothes next to hers and walked up behind her, sliding his hands down her sides and pushing the pink fabric off her body. He gently gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face him then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He silently cursed his rock hard cock that was pressed between them until her thumb began to circle the painfully throbbing tip, smearing pre-come around before she closed her small hand around the shaft and started slowly stroking him.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her and kissed her forehead. “Get in the shower, Beth. Lemme take care of  _ you _ .” 

He was right behind her as she got into the shower and turned to face the water, letting the hot water wash over her skin. He hoped it would wash off more than just the dirt, but some of the pain of the day as well. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail and he pulled the tie out, setting it by the shampoo - she was always losing the damn things and he was sure that he’d cleaned out the entire supply in a ten mile radius for her.

“Turn around, baby.” he gently commanded.

She turned and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist while he tipped her head back and let the water saturate it. When he was happy that all of the blood was rinsed out, he gently guided her head back down. When their gazes locked, she gave him a small smile. But his eyes went to the three scars on her face - the ones she’d gained since the farm. He pressed his lips to the scar that still haunted him, the mark right by her hairline where the bullet had ripped through her head.

He shook the thoughts from his head and she gave him a confused look, but he smiled and grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into his hand. He took his time washing her hair and rinsing it, doing the same with her conditioner. The smell of strawberries filled the air and he’d never thought he would enjoy the overly sweet smell, but when it was coming off of her, it was his favorite scent. 

“Your turn,” she whispered, attempting to trade places with him.

“Nah, I ain’t done shit today since we took one this mornin’. You jus’ stay right there.”

He grabbed the washcloth he’d remembered to bring in with them and lathered it up with the soap. He took his time washing her body, taking note of all the new bruises, especially the large one on her right thigh. When he was sure that not a trace of blood or dirt was left on her suntanned skin, he turned her slightly so he could back her up against the wall.

His hand trailed down her stomach until his hand was cupping her mound, gently kneading it. He never let her break eye contact with him. Her pupils were blown wide with pleasure and she made a soft moan when he drew small circles on the edge of her cunt with the tips of two of his fingers. 

She was so wet and he was sure only a small part of it was the water from the shower. He pressed his lips to hers just as he slid one finger between her folds, rubbing from her core to her clit, spreading her arousal around. He wanted to keep kissing her, but he wanted her eyes on his when he made her come. She keened as he slipped his index finger inside of her, slowly sliding it in and out. He added his middle finger and then ground his palm into her clit, applying as much pressure as he could. She widened her stance a little to give him more room.

“Daryl, I need more,” her voice and eyes begged him.

Daryl slowly worked a third finger inside of her, moving his thumb to her clit. Beth liked to balance on the line between pain and pleasure, and he knew he’d found just the right combination when she brought her hand up to cover her mouth with the back of hand and her eyes rolled back. He curled the fingers inside of her and pressed his thumb hard into her clit and seconds later, she climaxed with a muffled scream.

Before she even had a chance to come down, he was grabbing her ass and sliding her up the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he sank into her with one thrust. She was drenched from her orgasm and his fingers had stretched her enough that he was able to slide in without the usual resistance. He loved her face when she felt him stretching and filling her, and today was no different. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were tightly closed.

“Open yer eyes, Beth.” He needed to see her eyes today, needed to chase away the haunted look that she’d been carrying since she came home. His thrusts were hard and picking up speed, but when her eyes met his again, he lost any semblance of rhythm. He just wanted to see her fall apart again. 

Her hand was sliding from around his neck down and between them, two of her fingers circling her clit. Daryl lowered his mouth to one of her hardened pink nipples and gently bit down. The tiny spasms he’d been feeling in her cunt became more powerful. Her head hit the back of the shower wall and she came powerfully around him, squeezing him tightly. He gritted his teeth, fighting his own orgasm off while she rode hers out. 

Unable to hold back any longer, he thrust his hips hard into her one more time before he pulled out with a wince and came all over her inner thigh. She was clinging to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

“Think you can stand if I set ya down?” He panted into her ear.

She nodded her head and he carefully lowered her down until her feet were firmly on the ground and he was sure her legs would hold. He took a minute to catch his own breath and rested his head on the wall. She moved from between his arms and rinsed off the mess he’d made on her before turning off the water.

When he turned around, she caught his eyes and he could see some of the shine back in them. “Let’s get dried off an’ dressed and I’ll tell you what happened today,” she said softly.

She opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing a towel and handing him the other. They quickly dried off and Beth found some leggings and an oversized T-shirt and sat down on the floor of their bedroom, her back against the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants that she’d found for him and convinced him he could wear in the safety of their bedroom. He sat down next to her and handed her the hair tie he’d grabbed as he left the shower. She gave him a thankful smile and piled her wet hair on top of her head.

“It was stupid ta be out there in the first place. I don’t really think there were signs that the herd had been out there. We shouldn’t have gone. We were gettin’ ready ta head back when Carol swore she saw Alpha on the road - I mean, she thought Alpha was just standin’ there, watching us. So she took off running and then we heard her callin for help.” Beth was drawing patterns on the carpet with her finger.

She’d been reluctant to tell him what happened. She’d been warning him about Carol and how she was worried about her state of mind for weeks, but he kept defending her, assuring Beth that it was just the grief. But ever since the situation with Lydia, he was starting to think that it went deeper than that.

“There had ta be at least thirty Walkers an’ there’s Carol, tryin’ ta take ‘em all on,” Beth continued. “We ran in to help her, but they were startin’ to overwhelm us. Till that guy, Trent - he tripped and then they were swarmin’ him and all the people with him. It was just the three of us then. A few of the stragglers were blockin’ our way out and Aaron was takin’ care of two of ‘em. Carol an’ I were back ta back, but then she yelled ‘ _ there she is again’  _ an’ just took off. I killed the Walker in front of me, but then I heard Aaron yell something at me. There were two comin’ at my back where Carol left me exposed. I tried to turn really fast so I could get ‘em, but I lost my footing and fell. I landed on a big fuckin’ rock with my right leg.” She stopped drawing her patterns and looked right at him, telling him how his oldest friend had left her to get attacked. 

“Aaron almost got himself killed comin’ ta help me.” She shook her head and he could feel the anger coming off of her. “We both should be dead, but Trent’s wife… damn, I don’t even know her name. She came stumblin’ outta the feeding frenzy. She’d been bit, but she hadn’t turned and wasn’t dead yet and she just… fell on top of me. The two Walkers went for her instead. Aaron was able to pull me out and we took off. Then there was fuckin’ Carol, just  _ standing _ there. And all she had to say was ‘ _ bitch got away again.’  _ We busted our asses home… Me an’ Aaron went to talk to Gabriel and the others.”

She paused, worrying her lower lip. Her voice lowered and she said, “We gotta do somethin’ about her Daryl. I know she’s yer best friend, but we almost  _ died _ out there today because of her.”

“Hey, she’s my friend, but yer my girl. I can’t talk to ‘er no more, nothin’ I say works.” Just like he did earlier, he wrapped an arm around her. She was the most important person to him and he wasn’t going to let her get put in harm’s way again. “We’ll deal with her tomorrow. Right now, I think you need ta get in that bed an’ get some sleep.”

Beth nodded her head against him. “Only if you come with me,” she mumbled. 

It was his turn to nod at her, but before they got into bed he had one more question that needed answered.

“What did Aaron say ta you before he went inside earlier?” 

Beth stood up and stuck her hand out. He rolled his eyes at her, standing up on his own. As soon as he was standing, she wrapped her arms around him and looked up.

“He told me ta tell you everything. That you’d wanna know the truth.”

Daryl kissed the top of her head and pulled her to him as tightly as he could. “He was right. Fer now, let’s jus’ let it go. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“Deal. On one condition…”

“What’s that?”

“You try out that bathtub with me once we’re done.” She gave him a huge smile and climbed into bed, not bothering to mess with the covers. 

“Deal.” He followed her into bed and laid on his back so she could use his chest as a pillow.

He was enjoying this new aquatic angle to his relationship with Beth. 


End file.
